kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
A Princess in Dis-Dress
A Princess in Dis-Dress is the 19th episode (21st in Japan) of Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. It features Princess Rona (disguised as Commander Vee), as well as the return of Sword Kirby. Synopsis One day, a princess from another planet visits Dream Land, and King Dedede falls in love with her, but Commander Vee is determined to keep him away from her. Vee later goes and meets Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby and decides to live a life outside of Castle Dedede with them. Episode Summary The episode starts out with Tiff reading a princess story to Kirby. As she reads the concluding sentence, Tuff complains to her that stories about princesses are "bogus." Sir Ebrum and Lady Like then enter the room to tell them that Princess Rona is coming to Dream Land. Escargoon learns about this and goes to King Dedede's room to let him know about the news, while Tokkori spreads the word to the citizens of Cappy Town. With the upcoming event, everybody prepares for the occasion. When the time comes, Sir Ebrum, King Dedede, and the others watch as an egg-shaped spaceship arrives. In the ship is the pink Princess Rona and her blue guard, Commander Vee. The two both introduce themselves to Sir Ebrum when King Dedede (since he has a crush on the princess) shows himself to Rona. During his introduction, he explains to her that she must be his bride. Afterward, Rona and Vee are invited to have a feast in the castle. Tuff thinks that he didn't know that girls could be so interesting until he saw Rona, hinting that he also likes the princess. Like Tuff, Tiff's feelings are the same, except she thinks about Commander Vee. Vee gets up from his chair to greet Tiff and Tuff and asks who the pet is, to be explained to that the "pet" is Kirby, who is a Star Warrior. Realizing that he had made a mistake, he greets him with a formal handshake like the others. Suddenly, King Dedede bursts into the dining room with a large bunch of roses. Of course, Rona remarks shyly and he is impressed with her. Vee comes up to King Dedede to notify him that the princess needs a rest from the long journey to her destination. Escargoon tells Vee and Rona that Dedede knows where everything is so he doesn't get enraged. Vee does not wish to be shown where everything is at the time, but thanks them for their kindness. Despite this, King Dedede still feels impatient with the commander and decides to practice his ways of the proposal. He practices in the castle by doing a musical-style play with Escargoon, who is dressed in make-up. Meanwhile, the cappies of Cappy Town are at the entrance saying hello to the princess while Vee, Kirby, and Tiff are alone with one another in the castle. Vee comes across a giant stone tile with Dedede's face on the wall. He presses it to find out that it is a secret trapdoor. The three characters fall into the outdoors near a body of water. Tiff lands on Vee, making her blush as she apologizes, but he does not seem to notice. In fact, he was glad to be outside. He then requests Kirby if he would come with him to Cappy Town and Tiff goes with them as well. They reach Cappy Town to see that it is having a festival prepared for the visit of Princess Rona. Tiff stands at the entrance and introduces Vee to the Cappies in the town, but he is not important to them, making her feel that they are disrespecting him. She tries to make them understand that he is just as cool as Rona, but Vee tells her that he feels okay with how they think of him. As they are talking, Kirby gets hungry and eats all the food at the fair. Once they leave the village, they decide to go fishing near the river. Kirby catches a huge sushi fish for them and they go to Kawasaki's restaurant to eat it. After that, Vee goes to sit near a tree. Tiff thinks that he should head back to the castle to look after the princess, but he thinks they should try and have as much fun as they possibly can. Tuff visits them, but complains to Tiff that Rona is boring and tells her that all she says is "how interesting." Vee laughs and tells Tuff that the princess was taught to be polite. He also feels that Rona's role is boring and says that it is like having no life at all. Suddenly, a sheep comes charging out of nowhere towards Kirby. Vee knows that Kirby is an important being and gets him out of the sheep's path by jumping over it. Tiff runs to Vee to check if he is alright when his helmet falls off, revealing that Vee is actually Rona. Tiff and Tuff are confused and wonder why Rona had switched places with the commander. She explains to them that she had done that because she felt that princesses never had normal lives like everybody else, and so she dressed as Vee so she could get away from her royal lifestyle. Tiff and Tuff understand how Rona feels and they hand her back the helmet, but she tells that she has to go back to her home planet soon and do her duties. Sir Ebrum and Lady Like are dining with the fake Princess Rona when the lights go out and King Dedede sings to her and admits to her that he wants her to be his bride. Rona comes back in her commander in disguise to explain to Dedede that the "princess" does not want to marry him. Fake Rona is ordered to speak for herself and confesses to the king that she will not accept his proposal. This angers King Dedede. He throws one of his formal white gloves at Rona and challenges her to a battle to see who wins the imposter princess. She confidently accepts and Tokkori notifies the villagers of Cappy Town right away. The arena just outside of the castle is prepared. All the Cappies are at the battle event to see what happens. Tiff is worried that Rona will get injured. Rona knows that she is risking herself, but still wants to pretend to be Vee for a little longer. This is because she will soon become queen and wishes to have as much fun as she can before she goes to the higher rank. It is time for King Dedede and Princess Rona to duel. They begin with a simple sword fight to have King Dedede lose. Scared, King Dedede dashes off the stage. He possibly expected this to happen, for he sends out a giant fish monster named Susshi. Rona fights Susshi, but struggles. Worried, Kirby goes over to assist her by swallowing the leftover sword and becoming Sword Kirby. Together, Rona and Kirby team up and defeat the evil beast, causing it to break apart into large pieces of sushi. Rona is proud of Kirby and thanks him for helping her. After a long day, Rona's ship comes back. Her father calls her name, revealing to the others that she is actually Rona in disguise. It is finally time for Princess Rona and Vee to go back home. Rona thanks Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby for all they had done to help her have a great time. She almost gives Kirby a medal, but decides it is too formal. Instead, she gives Kirby a little kiss. Rona and Vee go into the rocket and blast off back to their planet. The conclusion of the episodes ends with a sepia portrait photo of Tiff, Tuff, Kirby, Professor Curio and two other Cappies, Kawasaki, and last but not least, Princess Rona. Changes in the dub Scene Changes * After Chef Kawasaki is praised by Commander Vee for his sushi, Tiff comments on the fact since he spends his days with Princess Rona, he must be able to have luxurious food very often. While this is subtly confirmed, he claimed the sushi was better since it wasn't forcibly elaborate, to which the chef is grateful for his compliment as he brings the trio green tea. This entire scene was removed from the English dub. * After that scene, the camera pans across a plain. The next scene shows how Commander Vee is calmed by the tranquil atmosphere Dream Land has to the point of wanting to live out his days there, much to Tiff's happiness as they overlook said plain. This entire scene between the camera panning and Tiff reminding the guard about his work was completely removed from the English dub. * After the scene where the Cappies are shown to be approaching the castle, the camera zooms in on the stage at two angles; one facing the judges, and another at an angle. The first angle was removed in the dub. * When Dedede reveals Commander Vee's true opponent, Gengu shouts that it's unfair. In the English dub, 4Kids added a commercial break here and add in a closeup of Susshi's face before Gengu's line. * This segment was later used in the Dedede: Comin' at Ya! opening in Cartoon Buffoon. The scene remained in the English version of the episode. Script Changes * In the original version when the Cappies are preparing for Princess Rona's arrival, no scripted lines were spoken. In the dub, one of the children could be heard saying, "Daddy, I can't wait for the princess." * When Commander Vee is first seen, King Dedede and Escargoon are clueless as to whom it is, but the latter concludes that he must've been a bodyguard. In the dub, they both automatically assume that he's supposed to be the princess, albeit tomboyish. * In the original version after King Dedede proclaims that Princess Rona would be his bride, Escargoon tries to change the subject by offering tea. In the dub, he just concedes that he's in love. * When Dedede interrupts the introduction between Kirby and Commander Vee, his laughter was added into the dub. ** In the original version, he asks her to dance with him later that night. In the dub, he professes his love to her and just wants to spend time with her. *** Commander Vee, in the original version, declined on the princess's behalf since it's against the rules for her to dance with someone "unsightly." He defers to Kirby about rules being rules and subtly reminds the princess to thank the king for his offers. In the English dub, he just says it's getting late and thanks them on her behalf for everyone's hospitality. * Profanity was removed from the dub. * During the proposal rehearsal, Escargoon comments that reality and musicals aren't the same. In the dub, he gives his kudos to the king just for his presentation. * When Commander Vee activates the trap door, he comments on how he's tired of Dedede's "ugly face." In the English dub, that sentiment was removed, thus it seemed like he touched the door for no reason. * When Kirby is seen eating food from the venues, Commander Vee comments about his carefree nature. In the dub, he comments on his appetite. ** When trying cotton candy for the first time, Commander Vee said the flavor was exquisite, much to Tiff's confusion about his formality. In the dub, he asks about what food he's eating and she tells him it's cotton candy. * As Princess Rona and her Lady in Waiting depart, Tiff has an inner monologue. She admits that she may never understand the restricted life royalty might lead, but vows to never forget her time with the princess. In the dub, this monologue was completely removed. * In the Japanese original, after Susshi is defeated and Rona reveals her ruse, Dedede bemoans the fact that he almost married a guardsman while Escargoon declares that the marriage plans have been cancelled. In the dub, Dedede is instead complaining about the taste of Susshi's dead remains in his mouth. Cosmetic/Sound Changes * In the scene where the Cappies are preparing for Princess Rona's arrival, there's a banner that reads, "POPCORN" on it. This was airbrushed out in the dub. * In the original version, there's a huge, yellow sign that reads, "Welcome Princess Rona" in red, white, and blue font. These words were airbrushed out in the dub. * When Dedede tosses his glove at Commander Vee, the collision against his face could be heard in the English dub. * At the end when the star iris-wipe closes in on the group photo, it makes a sound of a camera snapping of a picture. In the English dub, the SFX were removed. Trivia *The original title is based on the movie Roman Holiday, where a princess pretends to be someone else to escape the constraints of royal life. *This is one of the three episodes where someone falls in love (the others are A Fish Called Kine and The Flower Plot). *This episode is most likely based on the classic fairy tale, The Prince and the Pauper. *When the monster Susshi is revealed, Chief Bookem pulls out his pistol. This was not removed in the dub. *This is one of the few episodes of the series in which Meta Knight does not appear in. it:La principessa Rona ja:王女ローナの休日 Category:Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Episodes